So Far Away
by SulfurRodent
Summary: Grey is an average trainer on a rather average journey. But all that comes to an end when her Pokemon are suddenly stolen by a new more twisted Team Rocket and used in an experiment that could change the flow of the world itself, its success putting her in the middle of a battle that could determine the fate of Pokemon and humanity. OCxOC OCsxDexholders-?


Grey is an average trainer on a rather average journey. But all that comes to an end when her Pokemon are suddenly stolen by a new more twisted Team Rocket and used in an experiment that could change the flow of the world itself, its success putting her in the middle of a battle that could determine the fate of Pokemon and humanity itself. OCxOC

Maybe some OCsxDexholders in this.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"Where did they go?!"

"Turn on all alarm systems and alert everyone; this person must be pretty crafty if they've made it this far…"

Grey heard the guard's voices beginning to fade as their footsteps began resound farther and farther away from her. She clutched her chest tightly, panting and pulled up against the cold metal wall making shivers run down her spine. She sat there a moment before cautiously peeking her head around. No one. She breathed a sigh of relief, pulling herself up and beginning to run as quietly as she could down the hall, clutching the side of her jacket for dear life.

"I'm going to get caught, I'm going to get caught…." She mumbled nervously, ducking as she ran under the windows to the labs, stumbling slightly in her desperation.

"I have no pokemon…." She mumbled under her breath, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I have no weapons….." She heard footsteps coming from around the corner and she skidded to a halt, looking around desperately. There was nothing but cold steels walls and steels floors trapping her in. She looked behind her desperately, about to break into a run, when something caught her eyes. She sighed in relief, running towards the cart that was pushed up against the wall, crawling under cloth skirt thrown over it. She barely fit. She peeked out from under the thin cloth, watching as a pair of boots clanked by and hushed voices that echoed away. She sighed in relief, about to get out of the cart as they passed but suddenly the cart began to move. She almost let out a yip of surprise, but managed to cover her mouth before it escaped as the cart cluttered on, making her bounce around.

"Isn't this…..a little heavy?" A voice said. She tensed, gulping slightly.

"Whatever, just keep going. It hasn't woken up yet…..We need to sedate it before it realizes what it is...and then we have to implant the control device…"

She cocked her head in confusion, her eyes filled with worry. What could they be planning this time-

She crossed her fingers, mentally begging her Pokemon were okay.

The cart rolled on as her muscles began to ache from being cramped up for so long. When would they leave? When could she save her Pokemon?

Her fist clutched just thinking about it.

Team Rocket…..

They had stolen her Pokemon.

She was camping out in the forest with her Pokemon since she couldn't make it to the Pokemon center that day, when they had hoped out of nowhere, knocked her out, and stole everything.

She held the back of her head where there was a huge lump, blood still leaking from it despite her few light attempts to dress the wound. It still throbbed, but she had to follow what small trail team rocket left behind, or it would've disappeared completely and she might've lost her Pokemon forever.

Finally, the cart stopped and the people began to fuss around with objects on top of the cart. She puffed her cheeks out impatiently rocking herself nervously.

"Hurry….." She whispered quietly to herself.

There was a heavy sigh.

"Looks like it's not awake yet and I forget to get the right sedatives. We'll have to go get them first….We should consider ourselves lucky. When this thing wakes up, who knows what it can, or will do when it gets up. We don't know what it's capable of yet, being in an unfamiliar form without its master could be bad…."

She heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps echoing before the door closed. She sat in there a minute before ducking her head down, pulling the covering up a little, but all she could see was the white floor, and she couldn't hear anything.

She sighed slightly, poking her head out from the skirt of the cart.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

She had been pulled into a plain looking room with nothing in it but a strange machine tucked in the corner of the room. On top of the metallic platform covered with buttons and odd devices, four clear walls reached to the ceiling. Inside of it was a boy wrapped in a strait jacket, face covered with his shaggy black hair, his breathing ragged and his whole body shaking violently, his head occasionally twitching, facial expression twisted in pain.

But the strangest part was the pair of blue ears on his head that resembled a Luxray's.

"Could it be….." She thought, crawling out from under the cart, wandering cautiously up to the device, eyes wide.

Inside the glass she saw a Luxray's tail shift out from behind the boy's back, twitching a moment before falling still.

She placed a hand up against the glass, eyes wide and filled with both horror and curiosity as she stared at the boy, bearing more and more features of a Luxray as she looked at him.

"There's no way….." She whispered weakly.

"…Raiden?"

The boy's eyes flashed open abruptly making the monitors on the machine go wild, revealing angry red eyes. She gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards as the eyes met hers, the boy breathing hard like he was in pain, eyes turning from focused to unfocused as they looked at her, sweat beginning to gleam on his forehead. He met her eyes directly, making her back up slightly, staring at her a long moment before mouthing a word she couldn't quite make out.

Suddenly, alarms began to blare and the sound of people running towards them, making Grey break eye contact with the boy, whirling around as members of Team Rocket and scientist began to file into the room, chaos breaking loose in the room almost immediately.

"There she is!" One of the grunts yelled, pointing at her, ten other eyes immediately focused on her.

Before she could even make a move a grunt had already lunged on her, grabbing her hands roughly and trapping them behind her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed, trying to pull away, but to no avail.

"Hey isn't this the kid we snagged this Pokemon from?" One of the grunts said, grabbing her face and smirking. She quickly pulled her head away, biting the grunt's hand as hard as she could, attempting to kick him with her free legs but he backed away quickly, cursing.

"You little bitc-"

"Get her out of here now! She could be of use later if she's indeed this Pokemon's trainer!" A scientist quickly yelled cutting him off, pressing buttons on the machine manically.

"Wait-!" Grey tried to yell before her mouth was covered with a gloved hand as she was shoved out of the room.

She tried to crane her head back to get one last look at the boy before she felt a sharp blow to the head, her world turning black.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

I'll probably need at least 1 review to update this because why publish a story no one wants to read?


End file.
